


Дитя человеческое

by Bathilda



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джарет забирает очередного ребёнка. Вот только этот – особенный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дитя человеческое

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Некто крылатый  
> Написано на ФБ-2014, спецквест: Тёмная электроника

** Бета: ** Некто крылатый

** Написано на ФБ-2014, спецквест  ** Тёмная электроника

Болело всё, и Элси в редкую минуту просветления даже смогла удивиться этому. Как же так, почему у неё болит каждая мышца, каждая клеточка тела, ведь?.. Додумать эту мысль она не успела, потому что её скрутил новый приступ боли. Крича во всё горло, Элси, готовая на что угодно, чтобы избавиться от этой муки, напряглась и стала тужиться, шире разведя ноги. «Давай, давай же», — мысленно приказала она себе и тому, кто терзал её сейчас, не давая времени, чтобы отдышаться и немного передохнуть. Элси не знала, сколько времени она провела в агонии, пыталась вытолкнуть из себя ребёнка, но когда в подвале, где она спряталась, раздался тоненький плач, похожий на писк крысёныша, она не испытала ничего, кроме облегчения от того, что боль, наконец, ослабла.

Некоторое время спустя, после того, как склизкая пуповина, похожая на кишку, была перерезана, Элси взяла ребёнка на руки. Он оказался пугающе маленьким и до странного лёгким. И страшным — сине-красный, сморщенный, непохожий на человека. Он чмокал крошечными губками, хныкал, махал ручками, и Элси, по-прежнему не чувствуя ничего, кроме облегчения и усталости, не представляла, что с ним делать. До встречи с Кевином Элси не знала, откуда берутся дети — Старая Джуд, которая её вырастила, не просветила её на этот счёт. Зачем, ведь на сто миль вокруг были они единственными людьми, да к тому же надёжно прятавшимися в заброшенных ещё до Модернизации шахтах? Наверное, Старая Джуд была уверена, что Элси всю жизнь проведёт в шахтах, лишь время от времени выбираясь на поверхность, чтобы собрать еды, и никогда даже не увидит мужчину. Но Джуд умерла, их крошечное поле с кукурузой, бобами и картошкой нашли и сожгли Летуны, и умирающей от страха и сходящей с ума от одиночества Элси пришлось искать новый дом.

Пожалуй, всё могло бы быть даже хорошо, если бы Кевина, к банде которого она прибилась, не прикончили Громилы, регулярно проводившие рейды по Дикому району. Кевину и всем, кто был рядом с ним, просто не повезло. В живых осталось лишь четверо членов банды, находившиеся в тот момент «на базе» — в подвале того, что раньше было высоким-превысоким зданием. Трое мужчин и Элси с огромным животом. Она была обузой для остальных, и они её бросили, правда, с небольшим запасом еды. Оставаться в Диком районе было небезопасно. Так было всегда, но на этот раз существовала вероятность, что Громилы решат раз и навсегда покончить с этим рассадником паразитов.

Паразитами с их точки зрения были люди.

Когда-то Дикий район был кварталом большого города, который люди превратили в укреплённые баррикады, когда заполонившие мир машины — от примитивных до невероятно сложных, — обрели разум и решили уничтожить людей, как бесполезную и даже вредную расу. Живые создания из плоти и крови не могли тягаться с совершенными машинами, хотя и пытались. Отчаянно пытались. Старая Джуд тогда ещё не родилась, но дед много рассказывал ей о прошлой жизни, жизни до Модернизации. Она то и дело повторяла, что люди должны владеть миром, а не прятаться подобно крысам под землёй, скрываясь от летающих роботов-шпионов и огромных роботов-разрушителей, чьей миссией было избавить планету от всех представителей рода человеческого. Элси не слишком внимательно слушала её бормотание, ведь Джуд, когда на неё находило, болтала много всякой ерунды. Например, что крысы раньше были хоть и такими же вредными, но гораздо менее опасными и большими тварями. Что небо днём было голубым, а не тускло-серым, как сейчас, а солнце — ярким жёлтым шаром, а не мутным белёсым пятном. Элси мало заботили сказки, тогда её гораздо больше волновало, как набрать еды и не попасться при этом Летунам.

Кевин и его люди были намного молчаливее Джуд, и сейчас Элси жалела, что единственная, кроме неё, девушка в банде, Уродина Рут с жутким шрамом через всё лицо, не успела рассказать ей всего, что знала о детях.

Ребёнка надо было кормить, но как, ведь у него не было даже зубов? Да и еды у Элси было совсем немного, самой-то едва хватит, чтобы продержаться ещё пару дней. А что потом? Элси устало закрыла глаза, привалившись спиной к холодной стене, покрытой фосфоресцирующим мхом. Думать не хотелось. Заботиться о ребёнке — тоже. «Вот бы его кто-нибудь забрал», — пришло в голову Элси. Ну да, конечно, кто ж его заберёт? Если только… Элси вдруг вспомнила случайно услышанную при встрече банды Кевина с другой бандой, забредшей в Дикий район, историю. Женщина из той банды шёпотом рассказала Уродине Рут, что отдала своего малыша Королю Гоблинов. «Мы тогда шли через Плохие земли, — сказала женщина тихим монотонным голосом, время от времени заходясь надсадным кашлем. — Ему стало совсем худо, над нами всё время кружили стервятники, а земля была такой чёрной и спёкшейся, что могилу там не вырыть, как ни старайся. Я решила, что ни за что не оставлю моего мальчика на съедение, и позвала Короля Гоблинов. Взяла и сказала: «Хочу, чтобы моего сына забрали гоблины», как меня когда-то Летти научила. Думала, это байка, а он пришёл, этот Король Гоблинов. Не знаю, соврал он или нет, когда пообещал что позаботится о Билли, но моему маленькому где угодно будет лучше, чем в том аду, где мы находились». Ни тогда, ни сейчас Элси не понимала, что это значило, но…

— Я хочу, чтобы мою дочь забрали гоблины, — заплетающимися языком сказала она и поёрзала, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на твёрдом мокром полу — лившаяся из неё кровь никак не хотела останавливаться.

Она не заметила, как ребёнок, лежавший у неё на коленях, исчез. Ей уже ни до чего не было дела.

* * *

Хрустальный шар превратился бутылочку с молоком, и девочка жадно присосалась в ней несмотря на то, что была недоношенной и совсем слабой.

— Будешь жить, — усмехнулся Джарет. Он внимательнее вгляделся в ребёнка и добавил: — Знаешь, а ведь у нас, как ни странно, много общего. В честь этого я даже покажу тебе мир, который ты больше никогда не увидишь.

Девочка сосала, не обращая внимания на его слова, что, учитывая её возраст, было вовсе неудивительно.

Джарет материализовался на какой-то груде мусора и, подняв ребёнка повыше, спросил, скривив губы:

— Ну что, нравится?

Над ними с жужжанием пролетел робот, похожий на огромную стрекозу с раздутым брюхом. Он не заметил Джарета — они принадлежали к разными мирам, и для сканеров, датчиков и камер роботов Король Гоблинов и его подданные оставались невидимыми.

— Ты — последний рождённый на этой планете человек, — сообщил Джарет заснувшей девочке. — Больше здесь детей не будет. Да и людей скоро не останется. Жаль, вы были забавной расой. Похожей на моих предков. Когда-то в моем мире тоже любили экспериментировать, стремясь создать что-то новое и невероятное, только с помощью магии, а не техники. Повелевали пространством и временем, давали животным разум и сами превращались в зверей, наделяли магией то, что не следовало, и отнимали её у того, что нельзя было трогать. А теперь нет никого, кроме меня и Лабиринта. Я ведь тоже был последним рождённым в моём мире ребёнком. Правда, мне повезло больше, чем тебе: меня воспитал Лабиринт, а ты попадёшь в семью фермеров из одного тихого скучного мира и будешь всю жизнь выращивать тыквы.

Девочка причмокнула во сне. Джарет сотворил на ладони шар и, посмотрев в него, покачал головой и обвёл взглядом окружающий его мир, это царство руин, искорёженного металла, мусора, мутировавших животных и бездушных, но разумных машин.

— Когда-нибудь, — задумчиво сказал он, глядя на тёмный горизонт, — здесь тоже будет Лабиринт. Особый земной Лабиринт со стенами из металла и бетона и машинами вместо гоблинов. И любой, кто попадёт в него, будет превращён в разумные механизмы, если, конечно, не окажется достаточно смелым и умным, чтобы сбежать. Это будет крайне любопытное зрелище… возможно, я даже ещё наведаюсь сюда, чтобы развлечься.

Где-то неподалёку раздался грохот, и горизонт озарила огненная вспышка: роботы-Громилы получили приказ от Высшего разума, первой машины с искусственным интеллектом, сровнять с землёй Дикий район. 

Последнее дитя человеческого рода спало на руках Короля Гоблинов, которого ещё оставшиеся в живых люди, ведшие уже проигранную войну за существование, называли Спасителем детей. Джарет был уверен, что через пару сотен лет он непременно посмеётся над этим, но сейчас ему было вовсе не смешно.

Он исчез за минуту до того, как на то место, где он стоял, была сброшена бомба.


End file.
